Mirror Image
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: On another day of greeting guests at Rivendell Elladan has a few problems. Please read and review!


"The twins have grown so much since I last saw them!" squealed one of Lord Elrond's many relatives, or maybe they were a friend. Elladan and Elrohir could never really tell. Their father always had so many visitors. 'He must know the whole of Middle-Earth.' They sometimes thought.

"Yes, it has been quite some time since your last visit. How old were they then? 1152?" their father laughed. The poor boys, now well past 1824 stood once again greeting yet another guest. After a while the faces just seemed to run together. No longer could they distinguish between friend, family, or acquaintance.

The whole thing was so routine. It seemed hardly a day went by when Elladan, Elrohir, and their little sister Arwen didn't have to stand idly at the gates of Rivendell and greet an unknown face.

Now once again they stood, even after Elrond had introduced them. All three were older now but it was the same as always dull, boring, routine. Elrohir shifted his weight from one leg to the other while Elladan stared idly at the grass beneath his feet. Arwen was beginning to fidget in her place, but still they stood.

It seemed as though they had stood for hours before Elrond turned and with a smile dismissed them. Thankful, they all dispersed. Arwen ran off to one of the garden's and Elladan and Elrohir went back to their quarters.

"Does Ada truly believe we enjoy standing there, or do you think he simply forgets about us?" Elrohir asked. For a moment Elladan was silent, "The latter." He finally replied quietly, not bothering to look up, his gaze still fixed on the ground.

"Aiya, that's what I thought." Laughed Elrohir lightly. When Elladan said nothing, he sighed, looking around as if the walls or ceiling would give him an answer. For a while they walked like that, neither saying a word. Elrohir tryed to place what was bothering his brother and Elladan stared blankly at the floor, consumed by something.

Finally Elrohir couldn't take the silence any longer and as they reached their quarters he turned to Elladan and asked, "All right, what is it that has you so consumed? I know it must be something important, either that or the floor suddenly became more interesting then me." At that he placed his hands on his hips, emphasizing the point.

"Nothing…" Elladan trailed off, opening the door to his quarters.

"Elladan," starts Elrohir, causing his brother to stop and turn towards him.

"Nothing really, some things are bothering me, that's all." He assured, though it wasn't very convincing. At that he turned back around and walked into his room, he didn't bother to close the door because he knew that Elrohir would follow him.

"What kind of things?" asked Elrohir, watching his brother sit down on the window ledge and he took a seat next to him.

"The way people treat us. Whether those 'people' are elves, humans, dwarves, hobbits, or wizards they all do the exact same thing." Elladan revealed, giving a deep sigh.

Elrohir gave his brother a caring look to let him know that he was listening.

"When they address us, you and I, they always say 'the twins' or 'both of them.' And it's never 'how good it is to see you Elladan, and you Elrohir as well.' Instead it's, 'how good to see you both.' I know it may not annoy you, but it does me. After all, we are separate people. Sure we may look exactly the same, talk the same, and even at times act the same, but you are Elrohir and I am Elladan." He ranted.

Now Elrohir could clearly see what had been bothering his brother and when he thought about it, it had been for quite some time. He felt bad for Elladan having kept this inside for so long, and he did have a point.

They had always been like two peas in a pod, now Elrohir had to wonder, 'Did Elladan want to change that?' After a great deal of silence Elladan spoke again.

"Please do not take any of what I said the wrong way, I don't wish for us to stop being together or to end our jokes. I simply want to be recognized as Elladan, not just one of Elrond's twins sons."

Elrohir nodded in agreement, he understood what Elladan meant and he too wanted to be known as a person, not just one of two. They wished to make names for themselves and to be known as well apart as when they were together. Neither wanted to simply be the others mirror image any longer. They would, however, always be brothers, friends, and nothing could change that.


End file.
